Flowable substances, such as liquid food products, may be treated by exposure to ultrahigh-pressures. For example, liquid food products may be preserved or otherwise chemically or physically altered after exposure to ultrahigh-pressures. In one conventional process, the food substance is loaded into a pressure vessel where it is pressurized to a selected pressure for a selected period of time to achieve the desired physical or chemical change. The vessel is then depressurized and the contents unloaded. The pressure vessel may then be reloaded with a new volume of unprocessed substance and the process may be repeated.
Although current systems produce desirable results, issues of product contamination can arise. Contamination is an important issue in certain applications, particularly those involving pressure-processing of food substances. Contamination can potentially result from contact between the food substance and the outside environment, or can potentially result from exposure of the pressure processed food product to the unprocessed food product.